


The Magic of Ordinary Days

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day in the life of Benton Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Ordinary Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Borrowed Titles- The Magic of Ordinary Days

It was an ordinary day. There were no zombies, performance arsonists or even rubber ducks. There was just Ray. He was warm and asleep in Fraser's arms. Ray's bed was more than big enough for the both of them, but they tended to sleep on top of each other. The sheets were soft and his pillow smelled of Ray. Fraser rubbed Ray's back and sighed. He didn't think he could be more content.

Fraser wanted to spend more time just watching Ray sleep, he never had a chance to watch Victoria sleep, but his bladder was full and painful.

Fraser tried to slide out from under Ray, but Ray just held tighter. Even in sleep, he still held on.

'Ray, let go. I have to urinate,' Fraser said as he rolled Ray to the side.

Ray grumbled and wrapped himself around his pillow.

Fraser got up and went to the bathroom. After he had urinated, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He bearly recognized himself. His hair was a mess, he was dressed only in boxers (Ray was warmer than any pair of long johns) and his shoulders were covered with hickeys. He had once read in a book that they were also called lover's bites. Everything he knew about sex he learned from books, he couldn't very well asked his grandmother about that sort of thing. His grandmother's attitude towards sex were particularly Victorian. 

Fraser walked out into Ray's living room and stopped by Livvy's tank. Ray's turtle made a happy noise as Fraser lifted the lid. Fraser smiled. Fraser never knew turtle could be so loving.

'Good morning, Livvy. What would you like for breakfast.'  
Livvy made a happy noise.

'Ah, excellent choice.'

Fraser went to the kitchen. He made a coffee and brewed cup of tea. As the scent of coffee and tea mixed he breathed deeply; it was a duet of scents, as Ray would say. Opening the refrigerator, his nose was assaulted by the smell of recently spoiled milk. He would have to remind Ray to buy more fresh milk. Fraser smiled at the thought of knowing Ray well enough to know that Ray needed milk.

Fraser picked up his tea and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. He sat his tea on Ray's coffee table and walked to Livvy's tank. Lifting the lid, he picked up Livvy and carried her to the couch.

As he fed her the apple, Fraser turned on the television and watched a curling match.

'You trying to turn my turtle into a Canadian again?' Ray said as he sat down next to Fraser.

Fraser smiled. They had had this conversion before and it had turned into a running joke. 'Of course not, I doubt we would be able to find a big hat that's small enough for her.

'Very funny. So what's the plan for today.'

'I have guard duty.'

Ray's face fell.'Ah, maybe I'll stop by during lunch.'

'That would be wonderful,' Fraser said as he put his arm around Ray's shoulder. Ray rubbed Fraser hand with gentile finger tips.

As Fraser reveled in the feeling of Ray's touch he thought he may not know what the would hold, but he doubted it could get any better.  
*********

Fraser stood outside the Consulate. The sun was bright and the wind carried the smell of snow. Dief was asleep at Fraser's feet.

Fraser was slightly concerned about leaving Turnbull alone, the last time Turnbull had been left alone their television had become covered with cheese sauce, but he pushed it out of his mind. He had made sure there was no cheese sauce in the Consulate.

He saw Ray's car pull up to the curb. Fraser had to work hard not to grin. Ray had indeed kept his promise to come by for lunch. Ray walked up to Fraser. He bent down and petted Dief. Dief made happy noises in his sleep.

'Hey, Fraser,' Ray said as he sat down next to Fraser.

Ray unwrapped a sandwich, turkey and pickles by the smell, and begin to eat.

'You wouldn't believe the day I've had. A guy in a cat costume was brought into the station and he hissed at me. Can you believe that? No wonder I'm a turtle person. Speaking of turtles, you think I should buy Livvie a new toy? I know. I know. We just bought her something, but I think she deserves it and...'

As Ray continued to talk, Fraser let Ray's voice wash over like waves lapping up on a beach. Ray talked on and on about anything that seemed to cross his mind and Fraser marveled at Ray ability to jump from one topic to another at a great rate.

After Ray was done with his sandwich he stood up and kissed Fraser on the cheek.

'See you tonight,' Ray said. Ray walked away and then walked back.

'Love you,' Ray whispered in Fraser ear.

Not for the first time Fraser wished he could be as open as Ray. Maybe someday.  
***************  
 _Ray laughed. 'I love, you Fraser.'_

_'And I you, Ray,' Fraser said because not only was it the polite thing to do, it was also the truth. Fraser didn't want to examine how deep his feeling went though._

_'No, not literally, I mean symbolically or something.'_

Throughout the day Fraser thought about all the times Ray had said I love you. The first time Ray had said it he had said it had been a symbolic love. Little did Fraser that their love would turn from symbolic to literal. Even though Fraser had said I love you many times it was only after Ray said it first.

Fraser walked into Ray's apartment. Ray was laying on his couch, his eyes were closed.

'Hey,' Ray said.

Fraser knelt down beside the couch. Ray's eyes were still closed and there was a grimace on his face. 'Are you all right?'

'Yep. I'm greatness, just tired. I was chased six blocks by a pack of Pomeranians.'

'Oh, dear. They didn't hurt you did they?' Fraser asked as he touched Ray's cheek. Just the thought of Ray being hurt made Fraser's breath catch.

'Nah. They really wanted to lick my face.'

'Ah, I see. Would you like to go to bed?'

'Sure. Sure. Will you help me?'

'Of course.'

Fraser helped Ray up and guided him to the bedroom. Ray's normally light, graceful steps were heavy and awkward. Ray's bedroom was very different from the rest of his apartment. Instead of chaos, it was clean and orderly, the walls were painted light blue and the floor was made of wood. 

Once they made it to the bed, Ray fell forward onto his bed and his boot covered feet hung off the edge. Fraser removed Ray's boot. There was a hole in one of Ray's sock and Fraser smiled. Seeing Ray's bare toe seemed strangely intimate.

Fraser removed his clothes and joined Ray in bed. The strong scent of sweat and hair gel assaulted his nose. Ray rolled over and was face to face with Fraser. Fraser cupped Ray cheek and Ray nuzzled into Fraser's hand. As he touched warm skin, Fraser came to a decision.

'Ray?'

'Yeah.'

'I... I love you.'

'I know. I know. I love you too.'

As Fraser closed his eyes and slipped into sleep he thought that his day might have been perfectly ordinary, but that didn't make it any less special.

* * *

AN: In case anyone is interested, Livvie is the name of the lead female character in the movie The Magic of Ordinary Days.


End file.
